


sitting pretty with my brand new scars

by jitteryfinch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, M/M, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform, The Suffering Game, Wonderland Triplets, Wonderland Twins, balance, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryfinch/pseuds/jitteryfinch
Summary: memories demand attention, and these memories have teethORAfter the Day of Story and Song, Taako just wants to get railed to death by Death. His heart catches up with him instead.





	sitting pretty with my brand new scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don’t threaten me with a good time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537205) by [jitteryfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryfinch/pseuds/jitteryfinch). 



> This fic takes place after my Wonderland Triplets AU “don’t threaten me with a good time,” but can be read separately. It’s not graphic enough to warrant a trigger warning, but it’s heavily implied that the twins got a little hot and heavy with our flip wizard while he was under a charm spell, so proceed with caution if that sort of thing is triggering to you.

Taako was being pinned up against the wall, which was precisely where he wanted to be. The whole saving-the-world shindig was nice and all, but like after any long day (let alone one of Story and Song), he was ready to get fucking wrecked. Kravitz seemed to be on the same page, kissing him fiercely and pinning his arms up above his head. He liked that, liked keeping Taako from taking control, liked making him whine and complain and beg to touch him. He got what he wanted; right away the elf gave a frustrated groan but didn’t struggle, letting the other man lead.

Kravitz’s free hand settled on Taako’s hip, curling his fingers tight and cocking his head to deepen their kiss. The other man hummed his satisfaction, content to let himself be smashed up against the wall of his dorm and macked on.

It wasn’t until Kravitz slid his hand up his skirt, moving to rest on the curve of his ass that Taako froze up completely, eyes flying open. The scene around him melted away, replacing his bedroom with one of neon lights and harsh music and nails like claws and one of them was _touching him._

“Get off of me.” His throat had seized up in fear, his words barely a whisper. The man leaning over him pulled back a little, half a question in his mouth, and even that took too long- Taako broke free of his hold to shove him as hard as he could, making him stumble back and nearly collide with the cabinet. “Get the fuck off of me!”

Taako’s chest was heaving with pants, eyes wide and wild as a trapped animal as he stared at— 

Kravitz. It was Kravitz. Of course. Duh, it was his boyfriend, and he was looking at him with those big, worried eyes, hands hovering uncertainly at his sides.

“I’m... I’m sorry.” He prefaced, not making a move to come any closer. “I should’ve asked before I-“

“No, you can touch me. I want you to.” Taako insisted as he struggled to catch his breath, to hear over the pounding of his heart in his ears. He stepped forward, taking Kravitz’s hands and pressing them to his own face. The feeling made him sigh, made the fear in his stomach dissipate just enough. “Your hands are cold.”

“...yeah.”

“I need to— I need to feel that they’re cold and it’ll be okay.” Taako’s voice shook a little and he could just about kick himself, but didn’t have the energy. As it is, he was clutching Kravitz’s hands and squeezing his eyes tight so he didn’t have to see the concern etched on his boyfriend’s face, didn’t have to deal with the twist in his stomach because helovesme helovesme he fuckinglovesmeandI’mawreckand—

“Babe, we don’t have to. You know that, right?” Kravitz soothed, letting his thumbs brush over Taako’s cheeks.

“Yeah, of course.” Taako sighed, opening his eyes. “I just, like, really really fucking want to.” He admitted, and earned half a smile from Kravitz.

“We’ll take it slow, okay?” Kravitz suggested, and Taako would have pouted if he was in any state to protest. “And you just tell me if we need to stop.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” The elf was avoiding eye contact like belladonna in batter, and Kravitz craned his head down to try and catch his gaze. Obediently, Taako looked up. “Okay.”

Kravitz closed the gap, pulling him into another quick kiss. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Hell yes.” As soon as Taako answered, he found himself being lifted, and he gave a quick yelp of surprise even as his legs wrapped instinctively around his boyfriend. Kravitz walked them across the room, sitting down on the mattress and placing Taako onto his lap. When they came together for another kiss, it was slow and sweet as promised. Taako’s hands found Kravitz’s shirt, bunching it up over his chest to keep him close. He tried (he really did, truth) to take his time, to be mild and measured and not go too fast and trigger those foggy memories of not two hands, but four. He tried so hard that his own hands were shaking, his hips stuttering in their perfect position, slotted flush against Kravitz’s, but his desperation and his desire and his hunger (heh) was getting harder and harder (double heh) to ignore.

At first, he thought Kravitz was pulling away from him, but he was just laying down, guiding Taako to lean over him. He smiled, following his lead and starting to grind down on the other man, giving a pleased sigh when Kravitz secured his hands against his lower back. 

Taako felt him start to pull his shirt out of where it was tucked into his skirt, and he flinched, catching his wrist tightly in a hand before he had a chance to rationalize it. Kravitz released him immediately, making that sweet, stupid, worried face at him, and Taako swallowed hard to try and keep his composure. “I’ve got it.” He muttered, peeling his shirt up over his head to try and avoid the interrogation he felt coming on.

“Taako.” His name sounded both cautious and admonishing in Kravitz’s mouth, and he felt his ears twitch downward in response. “Is everything okay?”

“Course, my dude, saving all of existence is just tough shit, you know?” He said lightly, but Kravitz propped himself up on an elbow, reaching up with one hand to brush over where a dark bruise was just starting to blossom on Taako’s ribcage. The gentle touch quieted him immediately, and his eyes flicked up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze.

“You’ve been through a lot today.” Kravitz stated sympathetically, and Taako could feel everything settling on his shoulders- remembering, escaping, fighting, choosing. It was almost enough to make him crumple beneath the weight. 

“Yeah, no shit.” He mumbled, letting Kravitz trace his hand over his injuries but tensing when his touch traveled up to his throat.

“You’ve got some bad bruises here, babe.” The reaper said softly, and Taako frowned fiercely at the thought of the finger-shaped marks marring his skin. “You should have Merle take a look.”

“No.” Taako’s response was quick and sharp, and Kravitz looked up at him, searching. “I don’t want anyone to see.” 

The other man hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it again as he clearly considered his words. Taako could appreciate that even now— where he built walls and walls around himself, Kravitz had a face of glass and his heart on his sleeve.

“...why not?” He finally settled on, and Taako moved Kravitz’s hand away from his neck and back onto his waist.

“I don’t want anyone else to know. They’re dead now. It doesn’t matter. I want to bone.” He insisted, grabbing Kravitz by the front of his shirt and mashing their mouths together. The reaper didn’t have the capacity to argue, only giving a sweet little whine that went straight to the fire in Taako’s stomach.

There was a tug on his skirt just as a cool hand rubbed a slow circle into his side ( I’m here, it promised into his skin, I’ve got you). He shifted upwards, letting Kravitz pull it down and disentangle it from his legs. He followed suit, undoing the front of the reaper’s slacks and yanking them down just enough that he could rut against him again, down to one layer apiece where they met.

Taako jerked and gasped when Kravitz gave a little tug on his ear, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath as he mouthed along his boyfriend’s jawline.

“Uh huh.” He encouraged absently as Kravitz continued to play with his ear, every little tease and twist making his breath catch and his hips jolt. In retaliation, he nipped sharply onto the side of Kravitz’s neck, and earned a grateful moan. “Forgot how much better I am at kissing when I’m not charmed as fuck.” He teased, still laving over his pulse point when his boyfriend responded with a confused laugh.

“What?” He asked, and Taako rolled his eyes, not particularly feeling like explaining himself.

“I’m not as bomb at this when I’m charmed.” He clarified flippantly, and Kravitz stopped, placing his hands on his arms to pull back and look at him.

“Like, when someone has a spell on you?” Kravitz asked, his eyebrows drawing close as he looked at Taako, and the elf’s lust-driven euphoria started to give way to the dread pooling in his stomach. “Someone just kissed you when you couldn’t say no?”

“No.” Taako had remembered Wonderland like it had happened to someone else, unaffected by the graphic details and numb to the events, but now Taako could sense the memories starting to pound against the back of his mind. He could hear the screams of adventurers that had felt so good while his own stuck in his throat. He could feel the ghost of hands and lips and fingertips and teeth on his body and they. are. everywhere. His usual haughty expression slipped off his face as his eyes suddenly filmed over, distant. “They didn’t _just_ kiss me.” 

“Taako.” Kravitz said his name with such alarm that he is suddenly erupting.

“They charmed me and they kissed me and they touched my ears and my hair and-and everything and changed my clothes and had me torture people and I was good at it. I was really good at it.” He spoke so quickly that he could barely be understood, and he wished he hadn’t gotten undressed because he was terrifyingly vulnerable and accessible. His boyfriend tightened his grip on his arms, but he’s barely aware of it, vaguely noting the absolute horror flashing in those dark eyes and chipping away at his fortitude.

“Dove...” he began, and the dam broke before he could finish. 

Taako toppled onto his boyfriend’s chest, his hands going at Kravitz’s shirt buttons with such ferocity that he’s fairly sure a couple of them popped off, but he couldn’t be bothered, couldn’t do anything until it was hanging open and they were skin to skin. He shivered against the chill but didn’t draw away, holding him flush against his body. “Krav, I— Krav, it was really bad.” He admitted, clinging onto his shoulderblades. The reaper wrapped his arms around him so tight, crushing his chest into his own and making it hard for him to breathe and half of him didn’t care because he finally, finally felt fucking safe. “I hurt people so bad. Like, the worst fucking things I could think of, I’d do it, and I loved it. We, like, got off on it. It was so fucked, Kravitz, I was—“

“Stop.” Taako had never heard Kravitz sound so angry, and he was paralyzed, snapping his mouth shut and shoving his face against the joint between his neck and shoulder. “Where are they now?” 

“Dead as hell. Lulu and I fucking annihilated them.” 

Kravitz huffed his irritation. “Beat me to it, then.” He muttered, unmoving until Taako heaved one shuddering sob into his collar, his whole body shivering uncontrollably in his lap. “You’re trembling, love.” He managed to say, voice breaking with his heart. “I’m too cold, Taako, you need to get warm.”

Taako shook his head hard. “Spell was warm. Twins were warm. You’re not.”

“Okay, okay...” Kravitz relented, leaning back once again, one hand rubbing firm circles between his shoulders, but Taako couldn’t relax against him.

“It’s not okay. I’m- I did something unthinkable. And I’m not, like, good, I’ve never been good, but now I’m terrible. I’m awful.” He whispered, and Kravitz moved a hand up to brush through his hair, and he softened just a little under the touch.

“Taako, you are good. You saved everything today. The fact that they used you for something bad doesn’t change that.” 

“They used me.” Taako echoed quietly, going pliant in his arms, and he was immediately gathered closer into Kravitz. The cold seeped into his bones when the reaper pressed a kiss against his temple, pulling the blankets up over the two of them.

“They’re gone now, and in the morning I’m going to the astral plane to wreck their shit again.” Kravitz promised, and Taako actually cracked a smile.

“I love you.” He hummed, and Kravitz looked down at him so sharply that he lifted his head. “...what?”

“You just said you loved me.” His boyfriend was looking at him with such bewilderment that Taako cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, so? I’ve said it before.” He replied, and Kravitz scoffed his disbelief.

“Taako, you have not!”

“Yeah-huh.” Taako insisted, lifting himself up a little to look Kravitz in the eyes. “I told you when I pulled you out of the...wait, no. I told you after our last...shit. I told you after we had sex in the Chug n Squeeze bathroom? No, huh? Oh, my god.” Taako snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

“You’ve been sitting on that since the Chug n Squeeze? I told you after our second date!” Kravitz mocked annoyance, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

“I’m not a smart man. I mean, I’m a dumbass and also I’m not a man. Fuck. I’m sorry.” Taako was cackling through his halfhearted apology, nuzzling into Kravitz’s chest. “I do, though.”

“I love you, too.” Kravitz repeated, craning his head down to press a firm kiss against Taako’s stupid grin before dropping back onto the pillows. The elf sighed, his exhaustion catching up with him rapidly as he traced lines into Kravitz’s skin with his nails.

Kravitz was almost asleep when he heard Taako ask, in a smaller voice than he thought possible for the loudest fucking being he’d ever known.

“Still?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
